The Beacon Academy Score
by lsdanddolphinhands
Summary: After an incident involving cookies, Nora and Ruby, a clogged toilet, a small fluffy Grimm and three seperate counts of indecent exposure, Beacon's cafeteria decides to start serving sugar free, healthy, absolutely unappetising slop. Yang gets fed up with the food being served and hatches a plan to raid the school pantry. However, she can't do it alone...


_**AN: It was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to expand it a bit 's probably going to be two chapters. Enjoy, read, review, yadda yadda.**_

Rules? Who needs 'em?! Certainly not one Yang Xiao Long, as she silently stalked the halls of Beacon Academy, well after curfew. She was a woman on a mission. The mission was to raid the pantry for snacks that she would bring back to her dorm to stash for herself. Beacon Acadamy's pantry was huge, acommadating every student. It was the stuff of legends. Rumor had it that it was as big as the school auditorium, and was filled from top to bottom with delicious food. Yang was a healthy person. She worked out every day. But she was damned if she didn't need her sugar. Ever since the Cookie incident involving a certain Scythe wielding student and her orange haired accomplice, the school cafeteria had been on a health kick and Yang wasn't sure how long it would last and how long she could even take it anymore. Thus, a plan was hatched: To raid the pantry.

It was easier said than done. The place was like a vault. It required two teachers to simultaneously unlock the doors, then a finger print and voice scanner. Cameras were stationed every where and a burglar alarm was installed on the doors. And the cherry on top of the Pantry-Pie? Motion detection lasers. It was almost as if the school _wanted _someone to raid the place. What would usually deter most students, spurred Yang on. She was going to get her food, dammit. But she couldn't do it alone.

"Belladonna," Yang opened up the door to the roof, correctly predicting that Blake was up there, reading by moonlight. She didn't seem surprised at all, almost as if she were expecting Yang. Her focus never left the novel held in her hands. Yang put her hands on her hips, quirking a brow at the black-haired girl.

"It was only a matter of time, wasn't it, Yang?" she quietly said, almost talking to herself. Yang caught her words however, and smiled. She retrieved an envelope from her back pocket, tossing it to Blake. She caught it with ease, stopping for a moment to dog-ear the page she was on before looking inside the package.

"I scouted their security out. Two-keys, cameras, motion detectors, finger print scanners, the whole shtick. Oh, and _lasers_," Yang almost sing-songed the last part. Blake shuffled through the pictures of the security, contemplating. Yang sensed her hesitation going in. What was in it for her?

"You know the score, Blake. Food. Actual food. Not that sugar-free, vitamin, 'healthy' crap they serve us at the cafeteria. I know you're just as sick of it as I am. Help me with this and you get your very own supply," Yang attempted to persuade Blake to join her cause. She looked at Yang thoughtfully, silent for a few moments. Blake was certainly aware of the risks posed by attempting a heist. It was not pretty. However, the reward of food sounded very appealing.

"Fine. I'll do it," she put the photos back in the envelope. "But this is definitely more than a two man job."

Yang smiled at her partner before pulling out her scroll and extending it from its regular rectangular shape.

"Don't you worry about that, Blake," Yang said. On her screen was a list of potential candidates, each one selected for their variety of skills needed for the job. First one on the list was...

"Lie Ren," Yang cooly strolled into team JNPR's room. It was the morning after she had already recruited Blake, who was currently planning their heist. Ren looked up from polishing his weapons, curious as to who was disturbing him. The rest of JNPR were out for various reasons. Jaune and Pyrrha were practicing somewhere, and Nora was taking shower, leaving Ren alone. Yang took the opportunity to speak to him in private.

"Hello Yang," he responded, returning to his weapons. Yang pulled out the envelope yet again, presenting it to Ren. He looked at it, puzzled, before accepting it and looking at its contents.

"We're planning a mission. We're going to raid the pantry," Yang explained in a hushed tone, afraid someone might overhear them. Short and sweet explanation. Ren furrowed his brows. It made sense. Ever since the... incident involving Nora and Ruby, the cafeteria stopped serving the delicious, sugary foods, and replaced it with unappetising, healthy foods. He guessed Yang was fed up with it. But Ren didn't really care. He just ate whatever the cafeteria served, as long as he ate and wasn't hungry for the day.

"Sorry, but no. I'm not up for this plan," Ren shook his head and handed the envelop back to Yang. It was too high risk, and there wasn't anything in it for him. Yang had predicted he would react that way, and had a trick up her sleeve.

"I get it. Nothing in it for you, huh?" Yang nodded in understanding. She turned to leave, but stopped halfway to the door.

"Hey... have you noticed how Nora's been less hyper than usual? Yeah, she was all worn out yesterday, but the funny thing was I don't think she really did much, other than classes I mean. Weird huh?" Yang shrugged, casual in a way only she could pull off. She smirked to herself, not seeing but knowing the effect her words had on Ren. He truly cared for Nora deeply, and would probably do anything for her. They had been friends since they were children. Yang twisted the doorknob and was about to pull it open when she heard Ren talk.

"Wait. I'll do it," he said, an almost panicked tone colouring his voice. Yang's smirk became even wider. She was wicked, truly she was.

"We'll call you when we need you," she said over her shoulder before exiting JNPR's room. She pulled out her scroll again, putting a tick next to Ren. Onto the next target. Interestingly enough, it was...

"Velvet, hey! Slow down, I wanna talk to you!" Yang exclaimed after the brown haired Faunus. Velvet had a habit of walking quickly to wherever her destination was. She slowed down a bit as Yang came up next to her, slinging an arm over her shoulder. She didn't really know Yang that much. She was a part of team RWBY and she had really big boobs (second part provided by Ruby). Velvet blushed as she realized she was subconciously staring at Yang's breasts.

"So, Velvet, I heard you were good at tech and stuff. Is that right?" Yang questioned her. Velvet nodded timidly. She was always a shy person, a complete opposite to Yang's boisterous personality. Yang smiled toothily at her, making Velvet even more nervous. What was Yang planning?

"Well, I've got a bit of a favour to ask ya. Well, it's kind of a big favour... but hear me out!" Yang walked up to face Velvet, walking in reverse.

"You know how the cafeteria serves up dumb 'healthy' slop now, right? And that we're all sick of it, right?" Yang posed the second question as a genuine one instead of rhetorical. Velvet nodded again. Yang gave the envelope to Velvet. Standard procedure.

"Me and a few others were gonna raid the pantry, get ourselves some _actual_ food. We need you to be a part of our team. Right now, it's got a crazy security system. And since you're good with tech, I thought, well..." Yang trailed off. Velvet got the gist of what she was saying, however. Yang looked around, eyeing the corridor for any potential spies listening in on them. Velvet looked at the pictures of the security system, looking for whatever she could do. She was quite confident that she would be able to hack the cameras and the motion detector, but there were some complications. The finger print and voice scanner, there was not much she could do about them. Velvet mulled over the risks in her head briefly, before deciding that it was worth the reward. She looked up at Yang.

"I'm in."

"Good choice. We'll call you when we're ready. And take it from me, you could be a bit more subtle when looking at boobs," Yang smiled and winked and left to walk down a flight of stairs, leaving Velvet blushing. She made a circle around the building, shaking off any potential tails. Could never be too careful. She pulled out her scroll yet again, ticking off Velvet Scarletina this time. It was pretty easy to convince them, she thought. Yang decided to head back to her dorm to check in on Blake and her progress on planning the actual heist.

Yang calmly entered RWBY's dorm room. Blake was reading, as per usual. Weiss was seated at a desk, doing homework. Ruby was doing some sort of maintainence on her weapons. Parts were scattered all over the floor as Ruby oiled the gun. Yang crossed her arms and looked at Blake. Her eyes peeked out from above her book, her gaze meeting Yang's and immediately understanding. She dog-eared the page she was on and walked out of the room, Yang in tow. Ruby and Weiss looked on, puzzled.

Blake led Yang to an old classroom that was rarely used any more. She had quite a set up going on. There was a table with multiple dossiers, and a white board illustrated with multiple views of the pantry. Copies of the pictures Yang took were also taped onto the board. Yang whistled in amazement. It was almost as if Blake had experience planning heists...

"Give me an overview, Blake," Yang nodded towards the board. Blake crossed her arms and stared intently at the illustrations.

"We're going to need a whole team of people. At most, we should have three people actually on the field. We need a tech expert to take care of the cameras and the alarm. Did you manage to recruit Velvet?" she turned to Yang. Yang smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"That's good. Now all we need is a distraction. I've been monitoring the Pantry. It seems that teachers regularly enter and exit the place with ease using a personalized password. It's probably so that they can patrol the Pantry without the need of two teachers. It's on a timer when they use the password, however. The door closes after 30 seconds. I suspect the whole key, finger print thing is used for official purposes. And I doubt we can easily obtain a password from any teacher. All the teachers here have been teaching for a long time, so they most likely cannot be tricked into giving us the passwords. No, we cannot get them drunk, Yang."

"Back to the team. Distractions. Who did you have in mind?" Yang asked. Blake turned towards the dossiers on the table. Yang's eyes widened when she realized that they were the school's records of students. Blake noticed her surpise and smiled.

"The office where they keep the records is easier to break into than a Pantry. Go figure," she shrugged nonchalantly. Yang opened up the first dossier. Cardin Winchester. Eugh. No. She threw the dossier away and took another one. The picture showed a brown haired teen, maybe a bit older than Yang. She thought he was kind of cute. His name was Edgar Haywood Jr. An unfortunate name. His weapon of choice was a rocket launcher that could turn into two sticks. Sticks that could be equipped with a miniture explosives for that extra kick. Everything around him seemed to explode, the combat report read. And he seemed to enjoy it. Wow.

"This is definitely our guy," Yang smiled and shut the dossier, hanging onto it for future reading. Blake nodded at the blonde.

"Good. Now we just need to monitor the Pantry for a few more days to find out the pattern in patrols."

"Blake. I think this may be our best idea yet," Yang gestured around the room. Blake cracked a smile and nodded yet again, making Yang laugh. She was the perfect partner.

"This is going to be fun."


End file.
